De Sombreros y Sorpresas
by Isis Blackwell
Summary: La selección de un Weasley podría quedar para la historia... Este fic participa del reto "El Sombrero Seleccionador" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación. Harry Potter no me pertenece.


¡Hola a todos! Aquí estoy con un nuevo One-shot, esta vez participando de el reto "El Sombrero Seleccionador" del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación. Me divertí mucho al escribir esta historia realmente. El personaje de Rose siempre me ha gustado. Espero que puedan entender el mensaje que trato de dar con este fic, la frase ayudara de mucho. Siempre trato de hacer llegar una especie de "moraleja", por decirlo de algún modo, en las cosas que escribo.

Esta dedicado a las chicas del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación" ¡Ojalá les guste!

* * *

**DE SOMBREROS Y SORPRESAS.**

**. . .**

_"Ser uno mismo en un mundo que constantemente trata de que no lo seas, es el mayor de los logros"._

Ralph Waldo Emerson.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. 1 de Septiembre de 2017._

El castillo era tal y como se lo había imaginado. Grande, majestuoso y, sobre todo, mágico. Podía sentir la magia en cada célula de su cuerpo. Recordaba aquellas noches de insomnio cuando niña, su padre siempre solía contarle de sus aventuras junto a su madre y su tío Harry en aquel lugar. Ella siempre había deseado ir a Hogwarts. Quería conocer aquel lugar que albergaba tantos misterios. Y por fin lo había logrado.

Estaba parada al lado de su primo Albus, un niño flacucho como lo habría sido su padre, de ojos verdes y cabello azabache. De hecho, Albus era el mismísimo clon de Harry Potter. Lo único que los diferenciaba era el hecho de que su primo no sufría de miopía como su progenitor, por lo que no tenía la necesidad de usar anteojos.

A su alrededor, cientos de niños esperaban ansiosos la tan esperada Selección. Rose contuvo un suspiro nervioso cuando el profesor Neville Longbottom comenzó a llamar a, quienes serían, sus compañeros.

Rose no sabía en qué casa quería quedar. No se había tomado la molestia de pensarlo pero de algo estaba segura: no quería ser como cualquier Weasley, ella deseaba resaltar entre la marea roja de familiares.

Se había dado cuenta de aquello en el tren. Estaba harta y cansada de ser el prototipo de Hermione Granger ¡Hasta su padre la veía así! Sacaba notas altas en la escuela muggle a la que había asistido y era una niña de excelente comportamiento. Ella ya no quería ser así.

- "No eres más que otra Weasley como todos." – Le había dicho Scorpius Malfoy en el tren cuando se lo toparon en un compartimiento. Albus y él se habían amigado en seguida a pesar de ser un Potter y un Malfoy pero con Rose era otra historia. A ella le había parecido tan engreído y pedante… ¡No lo soportaba y sólo lo conocía desde hace unas horas! – "Seguro vas a ser una gryffindor como el resto de tu familia".

A Rose se le había rebalsado el vaso con aquello. Su padre le había pedido que superara a Malfoy en todo y planeaba hacerlo. En un principio, le había parecido muy inmaduro que se lo pidiera pero ahora era algo personal. Le demostraría a ese Malfoy que ella no era otra Weasley pelirroja como toda su familia.

Pronto escucho como el rubio platino era llamado por el profesor Neville y, con sólo rozar el Sombrero sobre su cabeza, era enviado a Slytherin. No paso mucho para que Albus fuese llamado. Tras casi un minuto, el chico también fue enviado a la casa de las serpientes ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes. James, en la mesa de Gryffindor, soltó un resoplido hastiado. La mesa de Slytherin estalló en aplausos y vítores cuando el segundo hijo de Harry Potter se sentó en ella. Scorpius le palmeó la espalda, felicitándolo.

La Selección continuó con normalidad. Como siempre los gryffindors y hufflupuffs eran mayoría entre los niños. Rose notó como sus manos sudaban cuando su nombre se fue acercando. Su prima Lucy había sido enviada a la casa de los leones y su primo Louis también. Hasta el momento sólo Victoire, que había caído en Ravenclaw, y Albus, actual slytherin, eran los únicos Weasley resaltantes entre los pelirrojos. Rose estaba determinada a ser otra Weasley de este grupo.

- Weasley, Rose Hermione. – Escucho que la nombraban.

La pelirroja de ojos azules camino hasta la silla donde se sentaban los niños de primero. Rose inspiró con fuerza, levantando su tórax y se sentó. Encontró la silla más cómoda de lo que parecía. Intento relajarse y sintió como algo le cubría la cabeza hasta tapar sus ojos azul zafiro. Rose se sentó erguida y calmó sus nervios.

- _¡Oh, valla! –_Escucho que exclamaban en su mente. La voz sonaba curiosa y cálida _- ¡Otra Weasley! Pensé que la niña anterior sería la última. –_ Dijo refiriéndose a Lucy. _– Bueno vamos a ver… Sí, tienes una gran inteligencia, me recuerdas a tu madre…_

- ¡No soy igual a ella! – Le exclamo al Sombrero, no permitiendo que este terminara la idea.

-_ Mmm, ya veo… - _El Sombrero sonaba más curioso. _– Eres impetuosa pero no tanto como para ser de Gryffindor. Eres trabajadora pero no posees la amabilidad de Hufflupuff. Claramente posees una mente fascinante pero tu negativa a ser Ravenclaw no me permite colocarte en esa casa. Sin embargo, eres tan arrogante como para creerte superior a tu madre y cada uno de tus familiares. Quieres resaltar porque te sientes más que ellos._

- No es que me sienta mejor que ellos, soy mejor que la mayoría. – Le contesto al Sombrero. – Y puedo ser mejor, su usted me lo permite, claro.

- _Astucia y mucha ambición. –_ El Sombrero estaba sorprendido. _– Muy extraño en un Weasley. Serías una excelente ravenclaw con tu intelecto pero genio claramente es… - _Rose cerró los ojos aún nerviosa. Se sentía muy ansiosa y los segundos que el Sombrero uso para pensar bien, le parecieron eternos. - _¡SLYTHERIN!_

Si cuando Albus fue enviado a la casa de las serpientes hubo un silencio mortal en el Gran Comedor, ahora este era aún peor. El profesor Neville le quitó el Sombrero y Rose se bajo de la silla. A pesar de que su casa no era la que se esperaba, muy en fondo Rose quería pertenecer a ella. Su subconsciente le pedía a gritos quedar en ella.

Camino erguida hacía la mesa verde y plata. El rostro de todos era un poema. A lo lejos, vio a cada uno de sus primos con la boca abierta, estupefactos. La directora McGonagall observaba aún sin creer como la pequeña pelirroja avanzaba a la mesa de Salazar. Rose pensaba en cómo se lo diría a sus padres. Ron Weasley pediría un cambio de casas de seguro, eso no lo dudaba. Su padre podía ser, a veces, tan… infantil. Rogaba a Merlín que su madre le impidiera hacer un papelón que la dejara en completo ridículo.

Cuando estuvo frente a la mesa de su casa, sonrió con triunfo. Su cabeza en alto junto a su mentón, orgullosa. Aquella fue la señal para que sus compañeros de casa estallaran en una ovación, rompiendo el silencio sepulcral del Gran Comedor.

Rose se sentó al lado de Albus. Su azabache primo la abrazó y con un "¡Seremos compañeros!", le dio la bienvenida. Al frente suyo, un rubio de ojos grises la miraba, no con la pedantería de antes, sino con curiosidad y ¿orgullo? El chico finalmente sonrió de lado. Rose sintió mariposas en su estómago.

- Felicidades, Weasley. – Fueron las palabras de bienvenida de Scorpius Malfoy. Rose también le sonrió con altanería. Sus ojos azules conectaron con los gris plata de Malfoy.

- ¿Soy igual al resto de mi familia, Malfoy? – Le pregunto con una ceja alzada. Scorpius levanto levemente la barbilla.

- Tal vez me equivoque, Weasley. – Le contesto a la pelirroja. – Sólo tal vez.

Años después Rose recordaría, con cariño, como aquella Selección la había llevado a empezar querer a quién debió haber sido su enemigo desde un principio. Y, para disgusto de su padre, Rose no sentía exactamente un solo un sentimiento de amistad hacia Scorpius Malfoy.

Ser la primera Weasley en Slytherin sólo había sido el primer paso para desquiciar a Ronald Weasley.

* * *

**I. B**


End file.
